Electrifying
by jaybear01
Summary: Reviews please.:   Is the story,  or writing  good enough to continue/expand?  So... Dean has just found out that Sam is back without a soul. Isabelle and Dean argue, and Dean discovers that Isabelle is a special child. What will happen between them now?


"What the hell, Dean? I'm a stuck up bitch." Isabelle Kerrigan shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe how selfish the man in front of her was being.

"Well, if the shoe fits. I mean, you are the biggest Ice Queen I know." Dean Winchester snapped back, his eyes boring into her. The saying '_if looks could kill_' sprang to mind.

Isabelle balled her hands into fists, wishing that he was closer, so she could land a punch or two to that god damn face. "Maybe you should take a closer look at yourself in the mirror, Winchester." She snarled, feeling her temper rising to boiling point. He was pressing all of her buttons, and she could feel the electricity building in her, as her temper continued to flare viciously.

She needed to get out of here. Needed to leave, before something happened which she would later regret. Before she revealed something that she wanted to sorely keep secret, especially from Dean. There was only one person who knew that secret, and he was using it against her. "So, Sam didn't come back with a soul. So what! At least he came back." She shouted, feeling the electricity coursing through her entire body. She could tell that one little word from Dean, would send her to the point of no return, and she really, really didn't want that.

"What's that supposed to mean? He hasn't got a soul. He's not really human anymore." He snapped.

Isabelle snarled. "It means, that at least you have your family, alive. Mine are all dead. I have no one." She shouted, little jolts of electricity sparking over her body. It was too late now. Dean would learn the awful truth. And it would change things forever.

"You're like Sam?" Dean asked, his mouth agape, at what he saw. "You lied to me." He said, his once furious glare, returning tenfold.

"I know I lied. I had to." Isabelle retaliated. "I know what happened to all the other special children. They all died. Killed off in that heavyweight championship of Azazel's, or worse, killed by hunters. I know how the hunters think." She said, electricity continuing to spark dangerously over the surface of her body.

"What do you mean how hunters think? You don't know how we think!" Dean snarled.

"I've heard hunters talk, Dean. How they've hunted down these special children? How they are freaks! How they'll eventually kill!" Isabelle shouted. "How was I supposed to know that you weren't gonna hunt me down. I didn't know about Sam until the other day. You both could have taken me out." She snarled, a spark of electricity jumping out from her body, as she became more and more unstable with her emotions.

"Just stay away from me, freak!" Dean snarled, making his way towards the door.

Isabelle blanched. She couldn't believe he had said that. In a moment of rage, she flicked out her arms, and sent a bolt of electricity towards Dean. It missed by mere millimetres.

Dean quickly whipped out his gun, and trained it upon her. Isabelle frowned. "Shoot me then!" she snarled, her arms dropping to her side, though her fists were still balled into fists. "Go on then, if I'm such a freak. DO IT!" she screamed, walking up to him, and pushing into the gun, so the cold metal pressed against her chest. "DO IT!" she repeated.

Dean could only simply glare at her, as tears began to sting at her eyes, and the electricity began to abate, as she tried to calm herself down. She couldn't risk losing control again like that. She doubted she could live with the consequences. Dean had only had a tiny taste of what she could do. She'd caused blackouts for miles around her, when she'd lost her temper before now.

Dean lunged forward, and spun her around, and slammed her into the motel room door. He held her there with his arm pressed tightly against her chest, just below her collar bone, and he held the gun directly against her forehead. Isabelle didn't even blink. "Do it!" she barely whispered, waiting for him to pull the trigger.

Isabelle had no idea where it came from, but Dean did something so unexpected, that Isabelle doubted she would ever forget that night.

Instead of pulling the trigger, like Isabelle had predicted, he flung the gun to one side, and instead of the coldness of death that she had expecting, she felt the urgent press of Dean's lips against her own. What the hell was happening? Dean Winchester was kissing his favourite person to hate, Isabelle Kerrigan.

The urgent nature of his kiss, took Isabelle's breath away, and she found herself kissing him back, with the same note of urgency. She couldn't believe this was happening. After all, she'd convinced herself that the man who was holding on to her, as if for dear life, hated her.


End file.
